1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garden structures, and more specifically to an improved, simplified vertical garden structure and method of producing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garden structures for producing vertically oriented gardens are generally well known in the art of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,085; 4,065,876 and 1,752,597 are exemplary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,085, by the same inventor as the inventor of the present invention, describes a garden structure comprising a flexible sheet of plastic having plant openings extending therethrough. The sheet, when vertically arranged, forms a vertically extending first endless wall enclosure of varying cross-section for receiving a quantity of growing medium. A cover slip is releasably attached to each opening for covering the opening to prevent the escape of medium and moisture from the enclosure. The cover slips are detachable from the openings to allow embedding seeds or plants in the growing medium for growth through the openings. A second endless wall enclosure similar to the first enclosure is mountable in vertical registry with the first enclosure and secured thereto by strip weaving or by a plurality of connecting clips. A watering member is placed in the medium adjacent the upper end of the uppermost enclosure for watering the medium. The uppermost enclosure is preferably provided with a cover, and the lowermost enclosure is preferably mounted on a bottom support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,876, also by the same inventor as the inventor of the present invention, describes a portable garden structure which in one form comprises a rigid support enclosed in a large plastic bag containing soil. The support has a large circular base and a support mast extending upwardly through the center of the soil and out of the top of the bag. The base of each support has an axial bore into which the upper end of the mast of another support can be inserted to stack this form of garden one upon the other. Small holes are cut in the liner or bag, and seeds or plants are planted in the exposed soil so that their sprouts can grow out of the holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,597 is of interest in disclosing a support post mounted in the ground for supporting a vertical garden structure. The base of the garden structure has a central blind bore for receiving the free end of the support post.